


Be Mine, Be Mine, Be Mine

by Lollilox



Series: Your Heart Only Beats For Me [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, controlling jumin is gr8, hurt/comfort i guess?, mention of rape, sorry it's a bit shit, wow no banging this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollilox/pseuds/Lollilox
Summary: After weeks of pain and feelings of grotesque betrayal, MC comes face-to-face with Zen, at Jumin's hand. Jumin makes his intentions clear.





	Be Mine, Be Mine, Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, kids. The end is finally here. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3

Winter has pulled across the sky, bringing with it a chilly atmosphere that echoes the emptiness in your heart and soul.

The late autumn crispness that you once found refreshing has turned blunt and bitter, leaving you with nothing but a hollow chest and a severe case of depression. Warmth leeches from you nightly, and it has since Zen defiled the trust between you, leaving you broken and utterly useless.  
For the first few days after the incident, Jumin stayed at your side. He held you when you wanted it, left you alone when you did not. Whatever happened, he was always close by, enough to lose yourself in a false sense of security to delude yourself into thinking that maybe... just maybe... one day, you'd be all right again. But then, work called Jumin back to the office, and every single strand of false pretence unravelled around you, breaking you down to nothingness, without anyone there to piece you back together.

A few days deep into the vicious cycle, and innumerable tears later, it became obvious to the entire group that you could no longer manage on your own.  
Seven found you, unkempt, dirty, malnourished and deeply self-medicated, sitting in the darkness, staring at a photograph of Zen smiling.  
According to Seven, you muttered something to him that scared even him, and that was when Jumin went from lover to roommate.

Despite everything, Jumin welcomed you into his home. Jaehee said she'd handle the press and paparazzi, diffusing all rumors as to why a strange, skittish young woman was now taking up residence in the penthouse with Jumin Han. You were never forced to sit for photographs, or stand by silent in interviews, and every night, Jumin returned to you.  
It would have been a dream come true, if you hadn't been preoccupied with the idea that Zen had defiled you.

Night after night, you spent time cuddled up next to Jumin - the only man you would allow anywhere near you - chastely tucked into his chest, wanting to vanish from the world and everyone in it. Everyone but Jumin.

Nightmares were aplenty, and didn't show any signs of letting up as you lost sleep and cried yourself out of tears, not only because of what happened, but for what it had done to the group.

The messenger was near silent. There was no trace of Zen, and only the occasional update from Seven and Yoosung. All of it had created a significant rift between friend and foe alike, shredding you with guilt and wracking you with pain.  
Jumin had been the only constant. He reassured you that none of it was your fault, and even went as far as to spoon feed you when you were too tired or too defeated to do it yourself. He washed you, brushed your hair, and dressed you on the days where sleep seemed to be your only reprieve. And for a while, it almost helped.

He attended your doctor's appointments and played therapist and coddled you until you lost track of everything that you owed him, if it wasn't already an astronomical list.  
The thing was, even with how busy Jumin was, he was always there when you needed him most.

That afternoon, Jumin had called to say that he was bringing home a gift for you. Ordinarily, such a statement would have incited a passionate flame inside you, though all you could manage was a weak smile and a quiet 'thank you'. You sat back down on the couch, and waited until Jumin arrived, several hours later. At some point, Elizabeth the Third padded into your lap, and one or both of you fell asleep.

Pinging, the elevator opens up, rousing both your and Elizabeth's attention, both of you seemingly eager to set your eyes on Jumin. Unfortunately, he is not alone.

A second form follows him, unwillingly.  
Handcuffed and bloodied, Zen's trademark white hair flashes against the dapper black suit of Jumin's work attire.  
Elizabeth hisses.  
You freeze.

Jumin tugs Zen in by the handcuffs linking his wrists together. All of it is overwhelming and you feel like hiding away, pressing your hands to your ears and closing your eyes until it is all over. But, Zen is here, and because of Jumin.

"My security team found him wandering outside Rika's apartment," Jumin notifies you, then tosses Zen to the floor. "I thought you might like to confront him before I turn him over to the police."  
You look blankly at Jumin, and then swallow thickly before you force yourself to come face-to-face with your rapist.  
Zen looks worse than he ever has before. His once pristine silver hair has taken on a ruddy redness to it that reminds you of rust. His skin is broken in places and bruised, and his clothing looks like it hasn't seen a wash in weeks.  
He's thinner, too, and the filthy clothing hangs from his limbs as he looks up to you, eyes piercing even through all the piteous nature of his current state.

"Why did you do it?" You blurt, standing in front of him, hands balled into tight fists at your side. You're not even sure what you want to say to him, but asking him why seems like a good a place as any to begin.  
Jumin folds his arms over his chest, and looks at Zen expectantly.  
Zen seems to shy away from Jumin's gaze as if pain will be inflicted upon him if he sets even a toe out of line.  
"Why?!" You yelp, now choking up with tears that you didn't know you had left in you.  
"I wanted to have you." Zen speaks up, his voice hollow and broken.  
"You knew that I was expecting Jumin!" Crescendoing, your voice rises until you are yelling at him, even with tears streaming down your face shamefully. "You tricked me!"  
"That's not-" Zen begins, hastily, shifting with purpose, and then looking up at you with sorrow in his eyes, before he sinks back down, defeated. "It was wrong of me."  
"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Recoiling, you shake your head slowly, pure disgust and uncut pain on your features. "You r..." You swallow thickly, and steel yourself. "You raped me. You robbed me of ever trusting anyone again."  
Zen looks like he wants to say something, except his lips do not part to speak an apology. He says nothing, and lowers his head to hide away from you.

Jumin intervenes, moving to take Zen away, and drags him over to the elevator, shoving him into it before hitting a button.  
The doors close, and you're left staring at Jumin by the elevator doors. His security team is probably awaiting Zen at the bottom floor of the building, about to escort him to a life behind bars.  
Tears drip down your cheeks and fall from your chin, and Jumin returns to you, taking you securely in his arms.

After what seems like hours, you fall asleep. Jumin separates himself from your sleeping form, kisses you on the forehead and tucks the blanket up around your chest once you're out cold, exhausted from the emotional strain and panic. He leaves the bedroom, watching as Elizabeth trots in to keep you company. He closes the door, and locks it, and leaves the apartment after throwing on a dark overcoat and a pair of gloves.

The gentle ping of the elevator ought to wake you, but your body is so deeply drained that you don't even flinch.

Exiting the building, Jumin slides into a sleek black limousine with opaque windows.  
Another presence makes itself known in the back seat, a foot away from Jumin. Tucked into the corner, Zen clamors to get as far away from Jumin as possible.  
"What do you want? I did what you told me to!" His eyes are wide with terror, and even in the low light of the limousine, he looks veritably petrified of Jumin's presence in close proximity to his person.  
"I never thought much of your acting," Jumin remarks, delicately peeling the glove from his left hand, eyes focused on the task. It seems like a rude thing to say, though Jumin continues. "Pedestrian at best, but it seems that adequate incentive was all you needed to become believable."  
"You threatened to kill me!" Zen yelps, gaze nervously flicking between Jumin's hands and his face. "You want to put me in prison? My life is already a prison because of what you did to me, you psycho!"  
Jumin's white glove falls limp as it slides from his long fingers. "You had an interest in what is mine." He sets the glove in his lap, and begins on his right hand. "I knew you wouldn't give up, so, I had to rectify the situation."  
"By luring me into MC's apartment?! Sending me a text as her?! I thought she chose me!" Zen's eyes are glazed over with tears now. Bloodshot and wild, they look to Jumin, full of disbelief. "Painting yourself as the hero when you planned it all!"  
Jumin laughs coldly. "I believe that ship has now sailed for good." His eyes go cold as he looks Zen straight on, both his gloves now in his lap. "She won't ever belong to you... or anyone but me."  
Zen recoils again, shaking his head as the pieces start coming together for him. "You broke her so she'd only have you to turn to..." He looks physically sick. "She'll figure it out. You can't own her."  
Wickedly, Jumin smirks. "Watch me."

Several minutes later, Jumin exits the limousine, flanked by two bodyguards, and hands off his gloves and overcoat to them, and they disappear back into the limousine with the paraphernalia, driving off into the night.

Up in the penthouse, Jumin slides back into bed next to you, gently stirring you from your sleep.

Groggy, you wake up, startling when you notice a man's figure next to you, calming down somewhat when you realize it's only Jumin.  
"There, there," he coos, "it's just me. Were you having a bad dream?"  
You try to remember what your dream was about, but come up empty handed. "I'm... I suppose I'm a little shaken, that's all."  
Jumin draws in closer, and takes you in his arms. "Don't worry. I'll be here to keep you safe. Forever. No one will ever touch you again."

Your heart sighs in relief. "Promise?"  
"Oh yes, kitten. _I promise_."


End file.
